Apologize
by br0kenztar
Summary: Shonen-ai, HHxRT, Viñeta. ¿Es fácil perdonar a alguien quien te ha hecho sufrir? ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece (lamentablemente ToT) ni tampoco la canción usada en este fic._

**Inspirada en la canción: **Apologize - Timabaland ft. One Republic (Recomendación: escuchar canción mientras leen).

**Apologize**

**One-shot**

**Horo Horo POV**

* * *

Habíamos estado juntos ya desde hace bastante tiempo. Y aclaraste que para formalizar la relación y poder estar juntos, nadie más que nuestros amigos más cercanos sabrían de ese secreto, ni siquiera la familia de ambos debía enterarse.

La verdad no me molestó tu petición, la acepte con gusto, ya que la verdad no me importaba si mi familia se enteraba o no, lo único que me importaba era estar junto a ti.

Todavía recuerdo que cuando te dije lo que sentía por ti y escuchar que me correspondías… fue el mejor momento de mi vida, el momento en que por fin pude probar tus labios.

Pero nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que me mandarías 3 metros bajo tierra.

Una noche como cualquier otra en la pensión, después de la cena, todos nos quedábamos un rato platicando. Esa vez andabas algo extraño, te mantenías callado con la mirada perdida. Tome tu mano, me volteaste a ver, te sonreí como diciendo que todo estará bien. Me devolviste esa sonrisa, pero algo en que no me fije fue que en esa sonrisa había tristeza.

Después de la platica, me tomaste de la mano y me guiaste hasta la habitación que ambos compartíamos. Estaba a oscuras, por lo que pensé que querrías 'jugar' un rato. Comencé besando tu cuello, rodeando mis brazos en tu cadera, al parecer me ibas siguiendo el juego pero de un momento a otro me detuviste. Me miraste directo a los ojos y me dijiste lo que mis oídos nunca pensaron escuchar.

"Horo Horo… quiero que terminemos"

Pensé que todo era una pesadilla, una de esas de la cual quisieras despertar completamente… ¡pero desgraciadamente todo eso era la maldita realidad!

La vez en que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, el momento en donde te demostré en que en verdad te amaba. Tú llorabas, llorabas sin consolación, solo me abrazabas y me decías:

"Te necesito… nunca me dejes…"

Solo te abracé y deje que te tranquilizaras apoyado sobre mi pecho, hasta que te quedaste profundamente dormido.

Y ahora, vienes a mi diciéndome que deberías terminar, nunca pretendí dejarte y tú eres el que me esta dejando.

Notas que una pequeña lagrima corre por mi mejilla.

"Lo siento" es lo único que puedes decir y tratas de limpiarme la lágrima.

Yo solo evado tu mano girando un poco la cabeza y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta. Me detengo un momento antes de poder abrir la puerta, te volteo a ver y noto que tienes la cabeza cabizbaja. Abro la puerta, pero antes de salir completamente solo pude decirte:

"Demasiado tarde para disculpas"

Subes la cabeza casi de inmediato "¿Cómo que demasiado tarde?"

"Ya lo dije, demasiado tarde para disculpas" me dispongo a salir, pero me detengo al sentir que me tomas de la muñeca.

"Explícate…"

Me quede en silencio, todavía mi cerebro no captaba lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento podría darle la oportunidad de que pensaras en lo que habías dicho, si regresábamos y hubiera una caída, te volvería a perdonar. Hasta recibir yo un disparo antes de que tú salieras herido.

Te necesito como un corazón necesita palpitar, pero eso ya no es algo nuevo. Tú eras ese pálpito en mi corazón y me dejaste sin vida.

"Te amo como una llama ardiente, pero esa llama se ha vuelto fría" fue lo único que pude dar como una explicación, aunque pensé que no era concreta, aun así no decidí cambiarla por otra.

Solo evitas mi mirada con tristeza "Lo siento" habías captado el mensaje "Pero tengo miedo…"

No quise preguntarle de porque tenía miedo, ya no le di importancia.

"Perdóname por favor" me suplicabas, todavía sin soltar mi muñeca.

"Demasiado tarde… me has dejado sin vida" muchas otras lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, liberé mi muñeca de su mano y salí cerrando la puerta.

Me recargué a la puerta, dejándome caer hacia el suelo. Mis ojos no paraban de soltar lágrimas, ya hasta los sentía hinchados de tanto llorar.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de 12 meses de andar juntos para que todo acabara de esta manera, en verdad que la vida es una verdadera porquería.

Pude escuchar que te acercabas a la puerta y te recargabas junto a ella. Podía escuchar perfectamente que decías algo mientras sollozabas.

"Perdóname… perdóname por no quererte como tú a mi."

**END**


End file.
